Equestrian Royalty: Tales of Shadowmere: Hiatus
by Rocky Water
Summary: Yes.. Yes! YES! Tales of Shadowmere is back, new and improved! You guys waited far to long for me to update this. New title, new chapters, ohmahgosh! I hope you enjoy! Shadowmere, the one and only son of Luna, comes back from exile months after his mother. How will ponies react to him? Will Crossblade, his alter ego, take over? OC x Rainbow Dash Rated M for violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Equestrian Royalty: The Tales of Shadowmere. Chapter one, return to Equestria.

(Authors note: In a Blaze of Fire may be on hiatus for another month, sorry. But Canadian in Equestria and this one shall remain alive from now on! Thank you all for sticking with me.)

Shadowmere was walking in the lonely desert plain, looking for a new source of water and vegitation, when he felt himself being wraped up by a magical pressure. The presense was comphorting and familiar. He began glowing, and suddenly he was not in the scorching heat, but in an air conditioned room. He blinked and looked around. He turned and was face to face with his aunt.

Celestia smiled. "Shadowmere, welcome."

Shadowmeres eyes widened and he said, "Tia? Why have you brung me here?"

Celestias' smile grew bigger. "You are hereby reinstated in the Equestrian Royal Court, and you are aloud to use your power of the moon. You are also, not exiled anymore."

Shadowmere was shocked, and said nothing.

"Shady?"

Shadowmere turned around and saw his mother standing there, smiling at him. Shadowmere gave her a flying hug. "Mother!" He yelled.

Luna hugged him back and cryed happily. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Shadowmere cryed.

(D'aww..)

Celestia smiled and left them to catch up.

-  
Shadowmere was flying towards Ponyville. Luna and Celestia wanted him to go see the Elements of Harmony. He was just over the Wayless Woods when he saw a small campfire glowing in the light night. He flew down to it. He wasn't used to trees though, and cliped his wing on one and tumbled to the ground.

Twilight and her friends jumped up and looked into the dark bushes. "What was that?" She asked.

AppleJack responded with a shaky, "I'm not sure Twi, but it sounded big."

Shadowmere got up and shook herself off. "Ouch.." He mumbled quietly. His flowing mane and tail were full of sticks and peices of bush. He walked towards the camp fire.

"It sounds like it's getting closer!" Rarity said.

Shadowmere poked his head out the bushes.

The six girls screamed. What they saw was a large horned pony head with a purple and black flowing mane. Shadowmeres black fur was roughed up a bit from the crash, and his purple and red irises didn't help much either.

Shadowmere flinched in suprise.

Rainbow and Twilight and AppleJack got ready to fight the intruder.

Shadowmere was not ready to be welcomed in such a manner, and he was frozen in shock.

Twilights horn glowed slightly, giving off a warning she is about to use magical attacks on him. "I don't know who or what you are, but get lost!" She yelled.

Shadowmere whimpered, "But.."

AppleJack kicked a stone which hit him in the eye. "She said GET!"

Shadowmere put a hoof to his eye and felt himself tearing up. When he turned around, the girls noticed he had the same cutey mark as Princess Luna. Shadowmere ran off.

The girls looked to eachother in shock. "Did you see his cutey mark?" Twilight asked. "Do you think..?"

AppleJack shook her head. "No... Nothing ever mentioned Princess Luna sharing the moon with anyone..."

Rainbow said, "But it sure looked the same.."

All six girls looked to eachother. FlutterShy whimpered, "He looked like he was about to cry... What if he didn't want to hurt us?"

They remained silent before Rainbow said, "I'm going to go find him." She ran off into the trees.

"Be careful!" Pinkie cried. Her mane was flat, as was her tail. Did they just attack a friend of Luna?

-  
Rainbow could see nothing, but she still walked in the general direction she saw the mysterious stallion run in. Eventually, she came apon a small clearing. In it, was an alicorn. He was also crying.

Shadowmere wasn't one to cry, but he couldn't help himself. That rock hurt! Plus, it was also venting all the shock out of his system. He didn't notice the mare appear behind him.

Rainbow inspected his cutey mark. 'Yeah, that does look like Luna's cutey mark.' She said in her head. She also noticed his mane and tail flowed, like Luna's and Celestia's. She said quietly. "Excuse me?"

Shadowmere froze, before turning his head and looking at the mare. "What do you want? To throw another rock at me?" He said rudely.

Rainbow didn't reply. She went and sat down infront of him. "I'm sorry about that, AppleJack just was trying to protect her friends... You scared us."

Shadowmere blinked away tears.

Rainbow continued after she decided he wasn't going to reply. "What is your name? Mine is Rainbow Dash, but you can call me Dash or Rainbow."

Shadowmere said, "My name is Prince Shadowmere Moon."

Rainbows eyes widened. "P-prince?"

Shadowmere nodded.

Rainbow bowed quickly and said, "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know I swear."

Shadowmere smiled slightly. "Rise."

She rose.

Shadowmere sighed then sighed. "I know you wouldn't of known of me, I recently got back from exile."

Rainbow decided it wouldn't be smart to ask him why he was exiled. "Mind if I ask why your cutey mark is the same as Princess Luna's?"

Shadowmere said, "Because I am her son."

Rainbow was shocked. Luna had a son? And she had yelled at him to get lost? She felt like beating herself up. She would later. Rainbow said, "It's nice to meet you. Again, I am sorry, so so sorry about how me reacted. I hope your eye is okay."

Shadowmere nodded. "It's fine, I suppose.."

Rainbow said, "I'm sure my friends would love to meet you.. Will you come with me, prince?"

Shadowmere got up and said, "Sure, I guess.. As long as your friend doesn't nail me with another rock."

Rainbow smiled. "I'm sure she wont, and if she does I'll kick her ass for you."

Shadowmere laughed. "Rainbow?" He hugged her. "Thank you for following me."

Rainbow blushed and hugged him back. "No problem, really."

(Again, D'awww..)

(Authors note: I would of wrote more but my fingers are tired and I gota post something before idiots rage at me for still having the orginal chapter one there. Heh. Expect chapter two today or tomorrow.)  



	2. Chapter 2

Equestrian Royalty: Tales of Shadowmere

Chapter two: Maybe not so bad.

Achievement get: Copying a persons achievement getting on FanFiction.

Shadowmere and Rainbow walked back to the five waiting mares. Rainbow said as they got there, "Don't freak! He wont hurt anypony!" They walked into the campsite and the five mares stared.  
Rainbow sighed. "Well don't just stare, say hi!"

When her friends were all silent, Twilight spoke up. "Hi... I'm sorry about that, but your kind of threatening looked and it scared us.." She sounded depressed. All of the other ponies nodded sadly. She then said, "Can I ask for your name?"

Shadowmere said, "I am Prince Shadowmere, son of Luna."

Everypony gasped and bowed, shocked.

Shadowmere said boredly, "Rise."

The mares rose and started yammering out sorrys.

Shadowmere waited patiently for them to stop. When they did, he said, "I forgive you, in one condition. You never say sorry and say thank you for not smiting you again. Well, at least about this."

All six mares agree'd to that. After they all exhanged greetings, they asked Shadowmere to stay at the champsite with them. Shadowmere was nocturnal, so he wasn't really tired, but he decided that it couldn't hurt, so he agree'd. As the mares crawled under there blankets, Shadowmere layed down off to the side.

Rainbow said, "You can share my blanket with me, if you want..."

Shadowmere shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He then shivered. "On the other hoof, I'm cold. So.. I'll take up your offer." He crawled under the blankets with Rainbow, but turned in the other direction so they were not facing eachother. Rainbow did the same. She looked at her friends.

Twilight raised her eyebrows at them.

Rainbow shrugged and mouthed, "What?"

Twilight just smirked and closed her eyes.

As the mane six slept, Shadowmere was pondering stuff only Shadowmere could understand.  
Adventually, he fell asleep, listening to the soft snoring from the mare beside him.  
-

The mane six woke up in the morning. Well, besides Rainbow. She always slept in. As the other five packed up the camp site, Rainbow finally woke up. When she finally dragged herself off of the ground, she packed everything else up. When they were finished, they all looked to the still sleeping Shadowmere.

"Should we wake him?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow shook his head. "Can you teleport him to my house? I don't want to disturb him. I think he is nocturnal, so he should be asleep for awhile.. Right?"

Twilight nodded her head, "Yeah, but why YOUR house?"

Rainbow blushed. "Well, uh.. He would be less likely to be disturbed there." She said.

Twilight couldn't argue with that. "Alright then.." She teleported him onto Rainbows bed.

*Scene megashift! Now at the next night.*

Rainbow finished her work and went to her home. She almost forgot about Shadowmere and was suprised to see him still sleeping on her bed. She ate her late dinner and then cuddled up next to him. It was a smallish bed, so she had to in order to sleep in it comfortably.  
Though it felt awkward, it also felt kind of right.

Soon after she fell asleep, Shadowmere awake to find himself cuddling with Rainbow Dash, in her bed, in her house... Yeah. He slowly climbed out, careful not to wake her.

He flew to the ground and began walking around, inspecting Ponyville. He wanted to learn to village, as it wasn't here when he was.

He came apon three fillies who were sneaking around, dressed in black clothes to hide themselves. Shadowmere walked up behind them and said quietly. "What are you doing?"

The three fillies froze, and slowly turned around. What they saw was a large alicorn that kind of looked like a younger, male version of Luna. That fact made them not run away at first sight. The lead one said, "Nothing... Who are you?"

Shadowmere smiled. He caught them red hoofed. "My name is Shadowmere. Who are you? And what is the REAL reason your out at this time?"

The lead one said, "Well.. I'm Scootaloo, this is Sweetie Belle, and this is Apple Bloom. And... We were sneaking around trying to see if our special talent was sneaking and infiltrating, whatever that means."

Shadowmere tilted his head slightly. "In other words, robbery?"

All three fillies looked at the ground.

"Robbery is a very bad thing, and should not be performed by anypony. I suggest you get that out of your head, and never attempt it again."

Scootaloo looked at him. "If we promise we wont, will you promise not to tell anypony?"

Shadowmere nodded. "Yes."

Scootaloo sighed then said, "I promise.." And the other two mumbled it as well.

He nodded. "Alright, then I promise I wont tell anypony. Now, why don't I take you three home?"

They nodded. They walked beside him as they lead him to Sweetie Belles house, were they are sleeping over. On the way, Sweetie Belle said, "You look like Princess Luna."

Shadowmere nodded. "Yes, I know. It would be strange if I didn't."

The girls looked at him, confused. "Why?" Apple Bloom said.

"Because, she is my mother." He said plainly.

The girls gasped, then proceeded to mug him with questions.

Shadowmere laughed, "Settle down little fillies. I'll answer your questions at a later date."  
He used his magic to seal there mouths shut with magic tape for a few second, causing the fillies to giggle. When they arrived, Shadowmere said, "Now get to sleep, or I might have to go get Nightmare Moon." The fillies screamed quietly and ran into the house.

Shadowmere chuckled softly. He then continued to inspect Ponyville. When it became dawn, Shadowmere flew back to Rainbows and layed on the couch, waiting for her to wake.

Rainbow yawned and stretched. She crawled out of bed and sleepily walked downstairs. When she arrived at the bottom, she saw the prince sprawled out on her couch. He looked up and blinked in the sun light.

"Good night. I mean morning." He said sleepily.

"Good morning." She chuckled.

Shadowmere got up and stretched. "I need to head back to Canterlot.. I didn't want to leave before saying good bye."

"How thoughtful." Rainbow said. She walked over and gave him a hug. "I'll see you later though, right?"

Shadowmere hugged her back. "Yes, my mother and aunt are coming here soon, I will accompany them." He walked to the edge of the cloud, waved, then flew off.

Rainbow watched him go, feeling sad that he is leaving, even if only for a short while. The more she thought about it, the more she became confused about her own feelings... 


	3. Chapter 3: Shortish Chapter

Equestrian Royalty: Chapter Three: Boredom which leaves to love. -

Shadowmere felt bored. Really bored. He was so used to surviving on his own, always something to do, when he had nothing to do but relax, it was... Odd... And weird... Shadowmere thought desperatly, sure there was SOMETHING he could do... The festival was still some days away, as it was delayed from not having enough rain, so the crops wouldn't grow fast enough. He sighed and looked around. Maybe he could visit Rainbow? Though it was already late, she probably was asleep already... Still... It would give him a destination to fly to and back. He spread his wings and lept off the windowsill. He glided for a few seconds then flapped to gain altitude.  
When he was a good distance up, he began flying towards Ponyville. To pass the time, he began star gazing. His favourite constolations were O'Riens Saddle, Little and Big Skippers, which were a type of fish, and his most favourite, Sagitarius. He got lost in the stars for some time. When he finally looked down, he noticed he had passed Ponyville an hour ago. After being mad at himself, he regained a steady pace back towards the village. He payed attention to his surroundings this time. He saw a few sleeping Manticores down below, as well as a Hydra. He was almost to the city, when he spotted a lone pony slowly walking through the brush. He slowed down and flew lower, and hovered over the treetops. He watched the pony. He was unsure if it would be hostile or not. It looked very tired and dirty. It's green body was covered in dirt and leaves, and its light blue mane and tail were full of burrs. Shadowmere decided to chance it. He flew down and softly landed infront of it. When the pony stopped and looked at him with pure fright in her hazel eyes.

"Stay away from me!" She said, backing up more.

Shadowmere lowered his head and spoke softly. "I will not hurt you, I am no threat to you whats-so-ever."

The mare stopped backing up, but still looked at him cautiously. "Who are you?" She asked after what seemed like minutes.

"My name is Prince Shadowmere Moon." He said quietly.

"P-prince?" She said, stunned.

He nodded. "I am a son of Luna."

The mare quickly bowed to him.

"There is no need to be formal. Now, what are you doing out here so late, and alone." He asked.

"Well, I was going for a stroll when a manticore chased me.. I got lost and lost my sense of direction.." She said, embaressed.

"Well, at least you are okay. Your still a long ways walk away from the village of Ponyville, and it is the closest place. I was heading there, so do you want to ride on my back?" Shadowmere asked her with a kind voice.

The pony accepted his invitation and carefuly climbed on.

Shadowmere slowly rose to the sky and began heading back towards Ponyville. He flew slower, for the sake of the earth pony on his back. He flew silently, not speaking to the pony. When they arrived at the village, she walked away after giving him her thanks. Shadowmere sighed and flew to Rainbows cloud house. He peered through the window and saw that she was asleep. He decided that since it was late/early, he would just sleep outside her house and she would wake him when she finds him. He layed his head on the soft clouds and slowly, slowly drifted off to sleep, watching the night sky. 


End file.
